Sesshomaru:Egyption Style
by Life in the Outback
Summary: Its set in Egypt and a war had broke out between Sesshomaru's country and kikyos and Kagome is Kikyo's neglected twin sister. Lots of action. Lots of violence and blood and gore! Yeah! WARNING: KIKYO AND KOUGA LOVERS BEWARE! I like Kouga but,he's not very


Welcome to Feudal Era Egypt. Much like Japan,demons roam these lands like home. Unlike Japan,people respect,welcome and even worship demons. Calling them there gods. Seent from heaven to protect them. The demons thought it nonsense. Quite the opposite,in fact. The demons hold humans as there prisoners and very beautiful women would only be the palace servents,if there lucky.  
  
Unfortunently,some humans take too much pride in there beauti and abuse it with other demon men. Earning them there death.   
  
One of these women is Kikyo. Very beautiful. Her long black hair goes past her waist and is always brushed. Long and untangled. Glossy and well kept. She was big in all the right places and skinney in others. Her shirt wasnt like a shirt. Golden and rounded the breasts perfectly. The material was see-threw,tyo lure many men to her. Demon or human. Her pants were like her shirt and were baggy. More eye access. Her arms were bare except from the scratches from her king everynight. Kikyo was the princess of a land called Nortaco,across from Egypt. Her mother and her were very conseded. Along with her father,who chose to pick with the wrong man and paid for it with his life.   
  
But,lets go to were Kikyo's very unfortunate twin sister lives. Across the Nile and in the corn fields. Sat a girl. With ratty unkept and tangled hair. Tears falling down her face. A small blanket around her and only a small rope to hold it around her skinney wiast. She poked the fire and sniffed. Tonight had been like all the other nights this month. Sitting,raped and then,left to rot. But,she was strong,she was STRONGER then any women alive! She knew it! Noone except her would be able to stand a month of this torture. I wonder if Souta's okay,Kagome thought. Poking the fire again. Her stomache rummbled loudly and she put a bone skinney hand on it. No food,again. Sullenly,she got up and walked to a patch of corn and ripped it off. Corn was getting real old and she ripped the skin off of it. If she was ever caught doing this,she would be killed! So,she only ate at night. When the corn guys came the next morning,Kagome had already filled herself. Kagome ripped the last piece of skin off and wlked to the Nile. Putting it in the water,she ran her hand over it and washed the grim off. When it looked clean,she walked from the water and sat over the fire. She gazed at the fire spacing out.Houjo. She hated him. Every time she looked into the fire,she saw his greedy face! Those evil brown eyes,his knotty hair tucked into a perfect hair-do1 And the skilled fingers he used to touch her with! But,he wasnt the only one,a guard from the palace. Kouga. The Wolf Demon. He did the same as Houjo! He would always bring a whip. Just to hear the satisfaction of watching her writhe with pain. Then,when she didnt even have the energy to scream,he would rape her. These were disgusting men. they would tell there friends and they would come to watch or even have some of the fun. The humiliation she felt the first time he came with his friends was unbareable. Even Houjo came! The sicko's would watch her struggle and laugh at her empty threats. Or struggles. Then,when she tried to run,they found out about her brother! Capturing her and Kouga put him in the palace dungeon! Where a women like Kagome would never be able to get near! If she ran,they threatened,they would give Souta to the disgusting lustful demon women as there toy! The humiliation he would face would be beyond death! So,Kagome stayed. Facing this choice bravley. Luckly,tonight,Kouga was on shift at the palace and couldn't come. But,she was sure he'd make up for it tomorrow.Tears started to form in her eyes and she turned them hazel orbs to her corn. Soggy and lost of taste. She remembered the days when her step-mom and step-dad would give her corn.It would be alot more better. That was because they put certain seasonings on them. They,unfortunantley,were slaughtered after being accused of painting a giant mustache on the statue of Pharaoe Inutaisho. Kagome viciously threw the corn into the fields. She HATED him! She HATED the pharaoe with PASSION! Dispised him for taking everything she loved! And so viciously! She hated there ignorant and STUPID ASS sons!! Both! If she could,she would kill every loyalist in EGYPT! Including her real mother! And real father! And her Sister.. oh yes..did Kagome laothe her sister. She sentenced the death of her foster parents! She persuaded her parents to throw her out! She was the one who told Kouga of her little brother! She is the one who told Kouga she were Kagome stayed! She was the one who told the king that Kag0omes foster family painted a mustache on the statue! SHE was the one who told the king that they abused her! ABUSED HER!? That was absolutley ubsured! They were the best parents Kagome had ever had! And that was exactley the reason why she tore her family apart. Because Kagome had a descent life. They were twins,looked the same,had the same parents,but were nothing the same. Kagome was glad she was gone,but,even from afar,Kikyo could destroy her life. Kagome,by now,was crying her eyes out. Kikyo was glad Kagome was dying. From the inside-out. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and cryed her eyes out. Why did life do this to her?  
  
Sesshomaru and his kid brother,Inuyasha,lounged in there bedroom. Inuyasha starring off at the cieling. Sesshomaru out on the bacony looking out his soon-to-be-his land. Yes,and Inuyasha will be my servent. Sesshomaru smiled inside. He would ban that retched half-breed only to be seen when summoned. And,he would break hishot-balloon sized pride. Inuyasha sighed and sat up,looking over to his brother.  
  
" Ay,what cha thinkin about!?" He shouted/asked. Sesshomarus eyes narrowed and he didnt even dignafy Inuyasha with a glance. Inuyasha became annoyed at Sesshoamru and jumpped from bed. His long silkin' pants baggy at the waist and flarred at the bottom. His marks on his arms flinched with his body at the abrupt movement.  
  
" Oi,Sesshy,are you even-" Inuyasha sentenced was stopped on its trail as he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall. Sesshomaru,looking as cool as ever,had his hand to Inuyasha's neck,holding him to the wall. Sesshomaru was about to poisen claw Inuyasha 'til that half-breeds head fell off when there was a knock at the door. They both turned to the door. Sesshomaru hestitanley let Inuyasha free.  
  
" Come in.." He said cooly. The huge golden doors opened and,to sesshomaru's dislike,Kikyo stepped in. Wearing the evil smile she always wore before she seduced Inuyasha. That was Inuyasha,of course,the women didnt even come close to having the grace to be able to touch Sesshomaru's remarkably beautiful,unscarred and pale perfect skin. She was not worthy of such a deed. Not even his father. Kikyo walked in and swung her hips. Inuyasha couldnt help but stare at her outfit. Sesshoamru thought it disgusting. He didnt move his eyes though,to take your eyes from an enemy would show you are weak. He himself learned that the hard way. Kikyo walked to Sesshomaru and got to the floor and bowed til she kissed the floor. Thats right,when I become pharaoe,you are first to go, Sesshomaru thought. Kikyo came back to her feet and smiled evilly.  
  
" May I garce myslef with your presents?" She asked,danger in her voice.   
  
" Yes!" Was an immidiate answer from Iniyasha and Kikyo's smirk grew. She turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
" Sire,may you stay with us and grace us with your presents?" Sesshomaru felt like ripping his claws threw her chest and pulling out her heart,showing it to her shocked and frightened face. He resisted and sneered as the scent of Inuyasha's arosal filled the room. He needed to leave this dispicable stank. he turned,without giving her an answer and strolled to the balcony.  
  
" Is taht a no,my pharaoe?" A sly voice asked. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to her,his eyes narrowed dangerously,promising the slowest of deaths for her.   
  
" yes,Kikyo,I will not grace you with my presents." With that said,Sesshoamrau turned to leave. Reaching the balcony,he bound off,still hearing Inuyasha and Kikyou's disgustijng love making. He needed to get away from it. He may have absolute control,but even that had a limit,and that women was the one he was going to take his frustrtion out on some day. He guranteed it. As he sprinted with unworldly like speed,the things around him blurred and her kicked up dust. People heading to there homes never saw him go by and about a second later,wind dust and the sound of a fatal whoosh hit them. Sesshoamru did not give a rats ass about these worthless servents,as long as he got away fro the hoorid sound,he would be happy.   
  
As he neared the point were he could not hear the dredful noise,a new noise met his ears. He stopped right before he entered the corn fields. This is a bother,he thought as the smell of human met his nostirals, Human should be in there huts. Well,he will make sure he will feed this one to his pets. He walked into the cornfields,pushing away stocks of corn. As he neared the area,the sight of fire,then a body and then the sound of Kouga. Ugh,did he hate that wolf. The laughter also met his ears. What could that wolf be doing? He contiued walking until he waked into the clearing and narrowed his eyes. Kouga was ontop of a women who looked like Kikyo and his wolf friends laughing as she cried and struggled. She had the blanket she used for clothes off somewhere on the other side of the clearing and she was bleeding from between the legs. And in other gashes,scarres and bruises. It disgusted him. The laughing stopped and he glarred at the men,who scrambled to stand straight. Kouga,who noticed him,pulled his fingers from her and stood up,blood on two fingers,standing as straight as he could. Sesshomaru walked up to them and looked to the cripled girls body. he women looked to her side and saw her 'clothing.Reaching for it feebly. Sesshomaru watched,disgusted. He turned to the others,who stood straighter. Narrowing his eyes as she whimpered and cried.  
  
" Kouga,are you not on duty?" Kouga bowed.  
  
" Yes sire,I am on duty."  
  
" Then why are you here disgracing yourself with this human?" Sesshomaru said dangerously. Kouga stood.  
  
" Im sorry sir."  
  
" I hear no excuse,therefore,you and all of your other wolf friends will be punished,go back to the palace and do not leave again." they all bowed and recited the usual'Yes sire' and sprinted away. Whenb they were far enough away were he couldnt see them,he turned to the girl,who was pulling on her dirty and blood soaked blanket. The blood still pouring from her sensitive area's and many gashes. An obvious whip wound. She looked to the two pieces of rope in her hands. Too small for her waist. Her ratty black hair only reached to her bottom,unlike Kikyo's whos went farther down. Blood drenched. Same with the rope and her hands. The bangs framing her face beautifully dripped with blood. She looked up to her saviour to see the to-be king. Her face stained with bruises and gashes. Her hazel eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru couldn't under stand. She was arousing him? No,It would not happen. He turned and left. Walking threrw the crops til he was out of site.   
  
Kagome watched as he disappeared. Many loyalists higher then Kouga had stopped him but let him stick around to watch as the newcomer would touch her. Kagome loved her beautiful body,but now wished she was fat! She looked to the blood covered rope and threw it away. The fire was put out from the dust Kouga kicked up. He did it on purpose,she knew. Kagome didnt care for the fire,she just wanted to go to the Nile and wash off. But,unfortunantley,at this time of night,the crocadiles came out. She looked to her womenhood and saw the blood. Who cares,Kagome thought and layed on her stomache,flinching when a cut/bruise touched a rock. Adjusting herself to comfortablity,she layed there and dozed off,a dangerouse thing to do.  
  
Sesshoamaru smelt the air and almost smiled. Kikyo was out of there room and Inuyasha satisfied. He jumpped on the blacony and then into the room. He walked in and layed in the bed next to Inuyasha,who was naked.   
  
Kagome was struck in the back and again and again until she was forced to open her eyes. She looked up to see many angry farmers. Oh no,I slept too long,she thought regretfully. One man grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She flinched when he squeezed a bruise.  
  
" What are you doing in the corn fields!?" He asked,and looked to her body, " And naked!?" They all didnt even wait for an answer,and dragged her on the dirt." Yerr' going to the palace,Lord Sesshomaru will decide your fate."   
  
Sesshomaru walked into the throne room and starred emotionlessly at the chair in the middle of the room. Golden and laced with beautiful bronse. He walked up to it and sat down. He rubbed his claws along the paint job. Beautifully done,Sesshomaru thought. He looked up to find Kikyo. Oh yes,she was going. As he was about to say he judgement the throne room doors opened and two guards came in. Holding a women in there hands. Who struggled against there hold. They dropped her on the floor before him. Both gaurds bowed and said," Sir,the girl was found in the wheat fields." Sesshomaru was quiet and starred as she sat up and pulled the blanket around her. He watched as her eyes looked around the room and rested uppn Kikyo,and glarred. Seethed. The hatred had surprised him mildly. The fact she hated Kikyo this much surpassed his hatered. This women must have done something.  
  
" is that so?"  
  
" Yes sire."  
  
"...Hm,leaver her here with me,ALL of you are dismissed." They all were surprised thinking he was into this womena nd walked away with the usual 'Yes sire'. As the room had become empty Kagome became nevouse. The door shut and locked. It was silent before Sesshomaru's strong held voice boomed," What is your name?" He asked. Kagome looked to him. she wanted to say' why?' " Kagome Hi-Higurashi." She stuttered. Sesshomaru felt satisfied with her fear and continued to stare.  
  
" What is between Kikyo and yourself? Do not lie," His eyes flashed," I can tell if you do." There was silents around the room before Kagome said.  
  
" Um,She sentenced my families death for something they did not do."  
  
' What?"  
  
" ...Painting a mustachi on the pharoes statue."  
  
' And they didnt do this?"   
  
" OF COURSE NOT!!" Kagome shouted angriyly but clapped a hand over her mouth. The fear came again. Sesshomaru didnt know why he didnt feel like killing her and was upset with her.  
  
" How many times does that mutt do that to you?" Seshsomaru said. Kagome was quiet as she stared at him. This was privet info,he didnt need to know.   
  
" Every night this month."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Why?" Sesshomaru sat up and Kagome flinched as if predicting the slap. But,it never came. 


End file.
